This research seeks to develop practical methods for the first total syntheses of selected anthracycline antitumor agents, of the aglycones olivin and chromomycinone derived from the antitumor antibiotics of the olivomycin and chromomycin class, and of the rare Lycopodium alkaloid selagine.